Mysterious
by kaitlin.perkins42
Summary: Elizabeth has visions of Jack, in place of Will. Post POTCII, watch for spoilers. Rated PG13 for adult situations. One shot. Written for: Miriam


Title: Negotiation  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Elizabeth has visions of Jack.  
A/N: This is my first Pirates fic. Place R&R. Enjoy. Oh, and if anyone can tell me what the wood peice she cuffs him to is, I would be mighty grateful.

* * *

She had been anticipating when to kiss him. As soon as Will was off the boat, she moved in for the kill. His lips tasted like salt water, and it stung at first, but then she leaned back for a breath and licked the salt off her lips. She leaned in to kiss him harder, push him back into the pole. His tongue snaked into her mouth, the tase of...an apple? accompnying it. She shoved him into the chunk of now useless wood and cuffed him to it. She had walked away without appologizing. She told Jack she wasn't sorry, but the truth was- she felt more regret leaving him there than she had felt betraying Will. Jack - her captain. He had a certain humor about him, that evoked trust in most people he knew. And he had tasted so sweet. She would miss him, and what she thought she should have had with him. Momentarily, she fleetingly thought of her and Jack, sailing the sea, pirating together. Wee Jack's and Lizzie's running around. She had always like that he called her Lizzie, no one else ever had.

She climbed down the side of the ship into the little boat. One look at Will's face told her that he knew. She didn't really care. Will was a nice boy, but honestly, that's all he was. If Jack had been in the same position to save her, he would have brought a fake compass back, and stolen her away into the night. Not that Will's way was bad, but Jack's, for some reason, would have made her feel more alive. She would never tell Will, but she often thought of Jack when she and Will were together. One night, when too much wine had been drunk, she and Will ended up in bed together. She thanked the Lord Will had been too intoxicated to remember the name she cried out when she climaxed. He had been crushed, though, when it had happened. He had rolled over and sobbed silent tears, and though it was her duty, she felt no urge to comfort him.

Earlier, when she had been talking to Jack about an offer, a negotiation. She though she really hadn't been fair. She had lied to him. She wanted to kiss him. They had been about to kiss, her mind flying with visions of Jack tearing off her sailor's uniform, taking her slim, pale body in, lapping her up (figuratively) had run through her head. Her stomach shuddered at the sheer thought of it. Then he had been shocked by something. What, she hadn't known. Was it her? No. No man could resist her - not even a pirate. Every man wanted her. She was gorgeous, and in a time where gorgeous women were difficult to find (when nature and not a knife gave you what you had) she was a rare breed indeed.

While they were rowing to Her house, the swamp water clogging her nostrils like a heavy cotton gauze, she could not avoid thoughts of Jack. Will stared at her, imploringly. His eyes begged her to forgive him for whatever he had done wrong. Will had done nothing wrong, but the danger of Jack had appealed over him. Now Jack was gone. Gone. She couldn't believe. But he had gone down swinging, and that made her feel even worse. If he had stood there like a dolt, she could have felt - not so guilty. But he had jumped into the mouth of the Cracken like a warrior with pride and honor. He had gone down with his ship, as any loyal captain would do. And that only raised her love, longing, and desperation for Jack.

That night, Will had bunked with her. But she had moderatly innocent dreams of Jack holding her instead. His shirt off, his arms a little dirty, but cleaned by the sea water, too. He was being the Jack she knew was there, cuddling with her after a night of raunchy, good sex. That, she would imagine later when Will was gone. She felt much to rude doing it whilst he wrapped strong arms around her, holding her. She imagined he was probably havinga nightmare that followed along lines similar to her dream. She still felt immensly terrible to leading him on, but she could not be held responsible.

Love acts in mysterious ways.


End file.
